degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GlitterDisaster/Archive01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roarthe (Talk) 05:25, July 17, 2010 Welcome...badge....Hello hey wassup? lol...im just saying hello, and welcome to the wiki! -- Pokemongeneration5 19:17, July 17, 2010 Read my article The title says it. On my artice is a Degrassi show idea called Degrassi: Tales from the beyond. I'm trying to gather people to gain a fanbase of my Degrassi idea, so please read my article and check it out and tell me what you think -- Cloverfield monster 19:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Great Idea! :) I don't think it's messy at all. Did you want me to help with this, lol? Because I'm not doing much either this week. Haha -- LovesickMelodyx3 00:42, July 25, 2010 *Yay! I'm glad you liked it. Of course you can help if you want (: Do you know how to edit and work with the infoboxes? If not, mmm... you could add the characters just to the page in a new section and then I'll go in later and add it to the infobox. Idk... unless there was something else you were thinking of. --♥ GlitterDisaster 00:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I know how to work with them, so, I'll start editing some of them :) -- LovesickMelodyx3 July 25, 2010 (UTC) *K! Wait, are you gonna add infoboxes for episodes or add characters to the infoboxes? --♥ GlitterDisaster 01:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Haha, uhmm, I was adding infoboxes, like the one I just edited. Is that okay? -- LovesickMelodyx3 00:56, July 25, 2010 *Well yeah I guess, just that now I'm getting confused since were both doing season 3 lol. --♥ GlitterDisaster 01:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) HEYY! X20blondgirlie10 02:18, July 26, 2010 Holy cheese! Hi. I basically came on here to thank you for making such useful, TIDY edits to the Wiki. Seriously, it's very hard to come by people who actually edit the content rather than change the lists, add pictures that make the page sloppy, or add 20+ categories just to gain a badge. You actually take the time to improve the Wiki and I appreciate that. You definitely deserve the top spot of the leaderboard. Hopefully, you gain admin rights soon. You certainly deserve them! ~holiday 06:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) * Aww thank you! It means so much that you said that. There's a couple of things I'm hoping to do, I just love this show so much haha. I want new fans and old fans to have an informative place to discover even more. I know what you mean about the categories, haha. All the red ones drive me crazy! You've been amazing to the Wiki also, so I'm glad to hear you like my changes. Sometimes I hesitate from changing things because I worry people won't like it, haha. Thank you again! ♥ GlitterDisaster 06:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ha! That's funny. I'm not even hesitant about editing these pages. I log on here and I'm like "Oh.. look so-and-so edited the something-page. Ugh. Now it's ugly. UNDO!" I feel like we might as well take charge of this place on our own. Haha. I'm just relieved that the Ten Ugliest Guys ''page was deleted. Oh! And on the Category:Characters, can you see all the character images? It might just be my computer not loading them because I can't see them. ~holiday 21:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) *Hahah, I guess I'm just more passive! You do such a great job at handling vandaliser anyway. I mostly step in if your not around. We should! Haha. I've been trying to ask around to see how we could have admin rights. But they told me the admins are active so we can't become one. Ooh, yeah I'm so sorry about the Category:Characters page, I had forgotten J.T. so I added him, but I accidently used just the coding instead of the images. Then my internet decided to go out, grrr. It just reconnected again. I'll have it fixed in a jiffy (: --♥ GlitterDisaster 22:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty. Haha, no worries. I just had to check to see if it wasn't my computer acting up. I wonder what admins are considered active. Right now, Unknown4 seems to be the only one. But this is the first time I've seen them on here xD Oh well, atleast they deleted the ''Ten Ugliest Guys ''page. It took them 3 times. People need to learn not to add these worthless pages. I hate the lists (besides blog posts ones) and I hate the ''Degrassi Cast's Bad Ass ''page. This Wiki is for facts, not whatever you want to make it. Haha. /end rant. ~holiday 22:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) *Degrassigirl07 has been around also. She blocked me the other day! For no reason, supposedly for removing content, but I've basically just been adding infoboxes to stuff and fixing templates. I asked her about it, but I think someone else was answering me on her talk page, idk I was so confused haha. Well I think the admins have to be inactive for 60 days before someone else can "take over." ): Aghh yeah the Top Ten list are so annoying! But I guess they're allowed because it keeps the wiki active. Bad Ass page is also annoying, the person should just keep a blog about it or make the About Me page all about that. --♥ GlitterDisaster 22:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey there.. I guess you and me are the only ones not obsessing over Eli on his page right now? LOL. I think it's ridiculous. That page needs comment blocked or something XD I think he's cute.. but what they're saying is too much xD like the whole "Sex God" title. cough-Angus, Thongs & Perfect Snogging-cough ~holiday 05:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *OMG hahah I just looked at it, I didn't realize there we so many pages! :O Last I checked there was 30! Wow, but yeah I mean he's cute, but he hasn't done enough for me to 'omg i'm fainting he's so amazing' or something haha. He has even more fans than Drew. Personally I'm excited for Adam! I can't wait to see how they introduce him. --♥ GlitterDisaster 05:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I hope this Eli-Fever will pass soon. His voice bugs me. When he said "Wow! Controversial!" I was like ... "bleh." And yes - Adam! I've never had such an interest in a fictional character before! Haha. I'm super ultra mega excited to see how his story is played out. Unfortunately, Adam probably won't be as popular as Eli or even Drew because he's played by a girl. This show seems to thrive on good-looking guys sometimes..heh. ~holiday 05:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *Yup, pretty much all the new members are coming here for Eli haha. I agree! I didn't like how he delivered his lines. But I hope he grows as a character. Very true about Adam, but since I used to watch Life With Derek, I'm also super excited to see "Lizzie" playing this role. Yeah, everyone's just so "good looking" now. I remember when awkward kids were casted and they grew into good looking people. Like I'm almost positive Drew was casted to attract the Taylor Lautner fans. --♥ GlitterDisaster 05:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Agreed about that Taylor Lautner thing! I read some article today how Luke Bilyk was becoming a big star. Why?! He's done nothing significant on the show! Haha. I absolutely love his hair, but so far, I'm not too crazy about his character. Ah, yes. Life with Derek used to be my only reason to watch Disney Channel. I admire Jordan actually. She's obviously pretty dedicated to this role. Plus, she was born in the same year as me. She gets 10 coolness points for that alone. ~h[[User:~holiday|~holiday 06:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC)oliday]] 06:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *Wow, really? That's crazy. So far he's mostly just played the jerk, so I wonder how he'll act once Adam comes on. I can't decide if I think he'll defend him or try not to be associated with him. Plus their mom will probably be going crazy if anyone bullies Adam. I was watching Pride 1 & 2 today, and I really hope Degrassi reaches that type of emotion with Adam again. I still always feel tears when Marco comes out to Spinner and when he gets attacked. Watching the scene of Adam taping his chest down reminded me of that. --♥ GlitterDisaster 06:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm really interested in the Drew/Adam relationship too. I also think it's interesting that they both go by the same last name and refer to the same woman as "Mom" when they're only step-brothers. Not half-brothers. I get some vibe that that woman is biologically Drew's mom. Hmmm.. weird. It's got me thinking. Anyways, awww, that episode was great. I love Marco so much. It'll be great if they reach that level of emotion with Adam's story. I have faith that they will! ~holiday 06:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *Hmm, true. I thought she was Adam's mom since Torres is a hispanic last name, and Drew looks a little more Hispanic. I just kind of assumed the last name came from the dad. Drew also doesn't seem to have anything against gay people... he seemed pretty happy for Zane when he got kicker. So my original thought that he was going to try to be overly masculine and "hate gays" so people wouldn't think he was because of Adam, doesn't make a lot of sense anymore, haha. I believe in the Degrassi writers ability to reach that level again too! --♥ GlitterDisaster 06:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Right. Articles I've read all called Drew homophobic. I really don't think he is. Also, either way, I don't see why either character had a last name change. I mean, it isn't unheard of to change it, but it's not exactly common. When that lady showed up to whine to Coach Armstrong, I just kept getting vibes that she was Drew's mom. Either way, I don't like her :P (But I like K.C.'s mom!) ~holiday 06:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *Haha, yeah I didn't like her either. Idk about K.C.'s mom, she reminded me a little of Ellie's mom when she finally got clean. But I want to believe in her that she changed and is good for K.C. And I hope she makes him take off that hat/beanie for good! :D Aww holiday, it's so good to know that there's fans who care about more than "the hot guy." :D Haha. I can say the same. It's nice to know that there is someone else watching this not just for the sole purpose of looking at the Taylor Lautner-look-alike or the new hot goth kid who happens to drive a hearse. I hope we see more of K.C.'s mom. I think we will. There's definitely some potential storylines they could do with those two! ~holiday 22:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was wondering since I found a picture of Eli's car (Morty). It may be just the back part of the car but it's the real car he drives in the show. Let me just cut to the chase would it be okay to put it on his wiki page. Because in the background in the top right corner it says Degrassi CS: Degrassi Community School. You can see the picture at my blog post. I was just wondering. Thanks. Maggie Liz 02:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Maggie'' <3 <> () =) *Hey! (: Sure, I think that would be good since his car is a big part of him. It's just I and I think ~holiday also, don't like when a page gets cluttered up with pictures haha. He doesn't need 20 pictures of just his face. But the car sounds sounds cool (: -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 02:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I totally agree. I think once I put a picture of a random hearse on there that looked exactly the same as the one he has and someone took it off =( Maggie Liz 02:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Maggie <3 <> () =) * Aww haha. Yeah the Eli page is craaazzyy :P I think it's especially frustrating because people want to add so many pictures, but his is page is still so short because he barely has any information yet. Well hopefully this time the real picture of Morty is safe haha -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 02:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes I hope but if not I'll have a battle with whoever took it off. I would only like two pictures of him and Clare, one for his infobox, and then one of his car on his wiki page. Then as the season progressed then add more pictures. Maggie Liz 02:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) * Agreed! You're a good example of how people should put pictures they like in their About Me page instead of cluttering up articles. You should give lessons haha. ;P -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 03:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) The only thing I need to learn is how to do Info Boxes correctly =( Maggie Liz 03:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *What are you trying to do? Edit them? -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 03:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *Yes and I was trying to put one in on Bobby Beckonridge but someone already did Maggie Liz 03:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thank you for telling me. I think he should be blocked --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 17:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure you'll get the other 100 points soon. Maybe wait until tomorrow. Bai. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks, but since it's been almost a week, I doubt it :/ It's no big deal anyway, just wondering why. -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 00:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey There Again Hey, Um I saw that there was still a page you may know it. Top Ten Ugliest Guys. I thought it was deleted. Maybe we need to delete again? I saw another page that was kinda harsh to. Top Ten Useless People. I don't know if you have heard of it? But tell me what you think. Maggie Liz 04:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Hey (: Oh yeah! I'm definitely familiar, haha. I think it was thanks to ~holiday's persistence that it was finally deleted, but it keeps popping back up. Now they're claiming that it's ugliest guys "on the inside." So who knows if that's going to be accepted now. Wow, I hadn't seen the Useless People one. I think maybe it should be brought up to an admin and see what they decide :/ If it was up to me they'd both be gone :P -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 04:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah and is it ok if I like edited the poll on the front page???? Maggie Liz 04:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *I don't think you can, can you? I believe the Main Page is locked. -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 04:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it is I just checked it. Darn I found a really cool poll for the girls and then think of one for the guys. Better thought I'll put it on my blog Maggie Liz 05:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah :/ Who knows why they locked it. You definitely should put it in your blog though -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 05:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *yeah here check it out: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Maggie_Liz/Poll!!!!_Please_do_it!!!_Please!!! Maggie Liz 06:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Uh... Weird? o.o Uh... Are you deleting things from season 5 episodes? It keeps saying you are editing them but they are all blank... (KirstinB) *Haha no, I wouldn't do that! (: I'm adding categories to them. They're blank because most of them haven't had summaries filled in. They've been like that since they were created. -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 07:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I was just uber weirded out... o_o Sorry for the accusation. (KirstinB) *It's okay, I can see how it might look weird if you didn't know. Are you new? -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 07:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) New to.... Err what? :D (KirstinB) *New to here, to Degrassi Wikia? -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 07:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yesh! To here. And you as a viewer? (I mean, as a Degrassi viewer? :) (Kirstin) *Me? As a viewer? Nooo, haha. I've been a big fan for awhile. Well ttyl, I'm done here for the night. Good night! -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 08:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) blank why did you put my page about old and new cast comparisons up for deletion? Oh hahah okay well i have it on my blog so it doesnt really matter haha sorry to bother you(: comment on my blogg! byeee Sorry! D: Ah! I'm sorry about that ): I won't ever do it agian, I promise! Oh, and this was from DegrassiCookies, I'm not sure how to sign it. Do I do the 4 ~'s? Lemme try it lol DegrassiCookies 05:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks! (: Were you talking about the Degrassi: Tales of beyond page? DegrassiCookies 05:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, ok. It was like 1. ELI 2. DREW 3. ELI 4 .ELI 5. DREW and it was really stupid. So yeah, I wont do it again. I'm new here lol. (; ☆♨ツ 05:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lucky Edit Points Hiya- I saw your post on the Staff Blog. Thanks for the feedback and congratulations on your Top spot on Degrassi Wiki, great work! I also and wanted to let you know that you should get points for all the Lucky Edit Badges. Its a bug in the system and the engineers are working to fix it. You should see your account credited for those points as soon as we get it fixed! angies (talk) 04:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) blank Hey Sorry About That. I didn't Know... But thanks For letting Me Know(: Great!(: ILoveEli007 06:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC)ILoveEli007 hey can you plz help user; What?? keeps deleting pages like eli's, adam's, and even season 10 page and puts bad words on it so can you help us delete him or her Chambersfan1 15:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for helping Thank You! Thanks for fixing all the pages that messed up... You are great at helping people(: Are you like the leader or owner of the Degrassi Wikia? ILoveEli007 16:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC)ILoveEli007 Well They certainly should let you be one if they won't get on here that much... With all the drama that goes on around here they should come on here more often. I wish there was a way to nominate you or something :/ But you do a great job and I'm very glad you are helping this page and that you you try to keep peace. Glad to have people like you on here. Thank You So Much! ILoveEli007 17:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC)ILoveEli007 UH OH Some one deleted a lot of Eli's wiki page and most of it I added. I don't know how to get it all back. Please could you help! I'll go in the corner to sob for five minutes. Maggie Liz 18:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) blank oops! sorry, im new to this! and thanks(: -- Summerloveslove Avatar Help Hey GlitterDisaster, awsome name by the way, I saw your avatar editing page and I thought, since you seem to know so much about this wiki, you could help me with my problem. I cannot change my avatar to a new image. I have saved the image and sized it and everything, I just cannot upload it to my page. Please help! Leave me a comment on my comment page if you know how to fix this issue. Thanks in Advance!!! XD Forgot to Leave Signature Riley+Zane 20:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i'm vew to this Riley+Zane 20:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Your User Page Browsing through your user page i couldn't help but notice, "... truly loved the old cast, but I'm definitely willing to accept the new cast. Some are just taking longer to grow on me." i laughed so hard when i read "some" was Jenna. :D Thats amazing! Her Brown Eyes Kill 20:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) POOP123 I was wondering if there was anything you can do to stop the rampage that POOP123 is going on in this wiki. Every time I try and fix it, they change my user page to a picture of poop and delete all of my writing. Thanks! EliGsGirl 03:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey to you too :) Thanks for telling me about that! Now if it happens again I don't have to go into freak out mode because I didn't do anything wrong! EliGsGirl 04:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Sorry about that. I will never do it again! I wasn't thinking I suppose and I was feeling a bit spontaneous at the moment. Sorry about that.ISnazzle 04:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks for telling me. How was your day? Mine was boring. Except for that fact I finally got internet connection today.ISnazzle 05:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually what I meant by getting internet connection today is that I moved to a new apartmentl one that's downstairs because our annoying neighbor kept complaining. So I had to wait about four days but now it's all good. That's cool! I moved to the west coast but before I lived on the east coast. I don't have any friends in California, but I use social networks like Facebook to talk to my friends back over the east coast. ISnazzle 05:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Really? I didn't know that. I can't believe people would be so judgemental like that and not take a writer seriously if they don't live in California. I wrote a few stories, but they're just for fanfiction. I'm only in middle school, so I haven't decided what my occupation should be.I love to write though, so I write for fanfiction. I'm thinking about being a lawyer, because my parents would be proud of me, which is actually quite rare. I've heard a lot of people say that if you see an asian, they're smart. I don't believe that. It's just that our parents are more smarter. Some, push us into learning and stuff to make us smarter because they would like my brag about how smart we are. My mom does that sometimes with her friends. It's actually annoying. For example, if I get an "A" my parents will ask my why I didn't get an "A+". Or if I get an "A+" but I didn't get the extra bonus points (if there were any), they'll be dissapointed why I didn't achieve a score of OVER 100%. Life's tough. ISnazzle 05:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I have told my mom to lay back a little because it's sort of annoying. But then she compares me with one of my American friends and asks if me if I really want to end up like that. I find it offense because I have areally nice friend who's Indian, and she's really smart, but my mom would always call her by "Indian Girl" and we've been friends since 3rd Grade. I don't actually mind that much, because (even though it's a long shot) I would like to get into a good college, preferably Harvard or Princeton. I heard they're good law schools. I just mind how my parents are more carefree about my brother's grades. Like he got a "C" in his report card before and they only told him just to do better, but when I got an "A-" (since Cooking isn't my specialty), they complained about why I didn't get an "A+". I think it's because I'm their first child and the older sibling. Mayber they hope that if I set a good example, my brother would follow. Or maybe since I'm the oldest silbling, they just want me to be, oh I don't know, maybe better (not in a judgemental way). ISnazzle 05:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) MMMMM Someone edited your page and deleted your stuff just got it all back right now No problem hfdhfdyfbdhfbdbhbjvnbhcvbdhjfb I think you would be a good admin, but I don't have b-crat powers. So can't promote. :( --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 00:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) HELP! Someone by the name of: Grey-C keeps vandalizing the Eli page & K.C.'s. Can u plz stop this person! =)awsum 02:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hiya. I would like to report Awes0meP0ss0mNumba1, for recklessly vandalizing Eli Goldsworthy's page. I have been undoing all the vandalism, but he has a "partner in crime", Oredrover whom is also vandalizing the same page. I would ask for their IP addresses to be reported, for I don't know how to do that (I'm new to the wiki). Thank you. ForeverEnshrined 03:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) hey hi grey-c , oredrover, and some other dudes name keeps vandalizing wikia & it just makes us look unprofessional. Can u plz delete them. Chambersfan1 04:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about you.. ..but I'm going crazy with all these vandalisers. There are atleast 4 that I can think of, and I think there's definitely been more. It's rediculous. This Wiki needs some moderation. Some NEW moderation. I'm gonna to write to Kacie about this eventually. ~holiday 06:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi there. 'Ello! I have a question. Nothing about vandalism or anything, just a question. I wonder how you get the word "talk" onto your signiture. I find it really facinating and I've seen quite a few people have that. Also, how do you make the letters of your name like that? You don't have to tell me, just curious. I know some people that wouldn't tell me for the fact that they want to be "special" or "independent" and maybe just "different". I tried out some stuff, but it didn't work too well. Please help! Thanks(: ForeverEnshrined 07:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Gladly you're not one of those people who want to be "special snowflakes". You're already one(: Thanks a bunch! ForeverEnshrined (talk) 07:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) <- new signiture, you like? haha Hey Congrats on becoming an admin! --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 22:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ShoutBox Hi, do you know about the ShoutBox? click more on the top right and click widgets and scroll through until you get to shoutbox. Bye. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 02:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) blank Oh srry my fault Hey. Hey um did you make this page .? ? are you like a scene kid or something? like you have glitter and stuff... Eli Goldsworthy. <3 20:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC)loverofeli yeah cause of your name and your picture. but if you say no, your not ! :] my goodness please tell this ppl to stop vandalizng eli goldsworthy's page im tired of them and ppl got to go back and make it over again so i don't know there names but i was just telling you bye Chambersfan1 20:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Wth? Okay, wth? Why did you lock my on the Eli page? I only edited when people messed up. I didn't add any spam or anything, so either your blind, or just rude... Ohh! Sorry D: Ohh! I'm sorry! I saw "Locked, MrsGoldsworthy" So I was like "What?? I got locked?!" Sorry for the mix up ;_; '` MrsGoldsworthy 04:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC)MrsGoldsworthy ' ... o.o ouch A talk page I was thinking that insted of everyone talking to each other on the eli page, a page just for talking could be mad. What do you think? Jackblaze 04:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk page i just think its wrong for everyone to be talking on Elis page about things that have nothing to do with Eli. Where was the forum hiding Jackblaze 05:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) blank Okay, I was kidding not trying to start anything- devilcurls Just a hello... Hiii. (: I see your on the Wiki Leaderboard and I want to commend you on helping to make this wikia epic. *thumbs up* - Yussehca 01:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi there. Hey, I tried to put the delete template onto an offensive page, but it wouldn't work. I noticed your note about you messing up the codes or something, so could you please fix the delete template? Thanks(: --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 03:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Um, no? I don't recall making a page today. Especially one as useless as that. I didn't make that page. I clicked Random Degrassi Page, and I was directed to Nina Dobrev?order=asc, which as mentioned before, I thought was useless. So I put it up as a candidate for deletion. Oh, and thanks for fixing the delete template(: --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 06:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: People Ugh, today is just not my day with posting. Haha, yeah, I meant to leave it on your page instead. I just deleted it off of their page, but I guess I had their profile up at the same time (too many tabs open). But yeah, with the article I didn't realize it was in the wrong place until after I had posted it. Haha, sorry for all the mixups. Dx LoveyaPictures lasts longer. 06:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Haha, thanks. So, do I have to write another blog to get the points? LoveyaPictures lasts longer. 06:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Eh, it didn't work when I tried editing it, but that's fine. I'm sure I'll right another one sometime, but thanks again for all your help! LoveyaPictures lasts longer. 06:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) sure yeah sure but how do i do that??? thanks alot!! blank How are they innaproprate? It's my user page and no one is forced to look at itMarma Weetoes 07:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC)